Lluvia de amor
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: un día de lluvia, le traerá a la persona amada a cierto griffindor de ojos verde-esmeralda. soy nueva en esta temática de harry potter así que un poco de paciencia. por cierto es un fic slash osea yaoi o relación chicoxchico. así que si no te gusta no lo leas. este es el link de la imagen con la que me inspire para hacer el fic (/1588564)
1. Chapter 1

Lluvia de amor

Era un día más en la escuela de Hechicería y magia, Hogwarts, bueno en realidad estaba bastante lluvioso. Hace casi un año que el señor oscuro fue destruido por el elegido, Harry Potter, aunque debería estar feliz de que ya no tenía detrás de su cabeza a un mago psicópata, no lo estaba persiguiendo para quitarle la vida.

Eran finales de noviembre, dentro de poco serían las vacaciones de navidad y aunque muchos de sus amigos le invitaron a pasar las fiestas con el declino. Había molestado mucho a los pelirrojos y ya no quería ser una carga. En cuanto a su padrino y Remus, pues n quería interferir en la relación con sus rubios háblese de Lucius para su padrino y Draco para Remus. Todavía no podía digerir bien la noticia. Y aunque los cuatros insistieron que fuera a la mansión por las vacaciones, no quería ser el mal tercio de ellos. Así que mejor no.

Había tomado el día de hoy para hacer sus compras de navidad no quería estar unas horas antes de navidad buscando algo que regalar y por cosas del destino, encontró algo único para cada uno de sus amigos, familia y conocidos especiales. Pero era raro verlo solo, siempre andaba con Miome o Ron, pero por primera vez desde que entro a Hogwarts había terminado sus tareas, las cuales eran perfectas, antes inclusive antes que su amiga castaña, lo cual asombro a muchos.

La cosa era que pasaba mucho tiempo en vela y para no pensar en una persona que lo tenía calado hasta los huesos, mejor ponerse a hacer sus tareas.

Al pensar en esa persona busco en su bolsillo a caja de terciopelo de tamaño regular donde estaba guardado celosamente el regalo de un peli negro de ojos color ónix. Era un collar de oro blanco, muy masculino con un dije, que para muchos no era nada, pero para ellos dos al verlo sabían lo que significaba y eso era algo que preocupaba al moreno, pues era muy explícito en lo que le trataba de decir al profesor sobre sus sentimientos. Al inicio estaba muy seguro, pero ahora se estaba acobardando y estaba a punto de regalarle otra cosa al profesor.

El dije consistía en una cierva y un ciervo viéndose de frente como si se estuvieran besándose. La cierva tenía por ojos dos ónixs, mientras que el ciervo tenía dos esmeraldas. Dejo salir un suspiro y cerro la caja y la volvió a guardar dentro de su bolsillo. Aparto un poco el paraguas y vio que el resto del día y quizás mañana sería un día muy lluvioso. Lo que no sabía el moreno que alguien le seguía, pues lo había visto muy pensativo.

\- No me sorprende que siempre se meta en problemas Potter si siempre anda por las nubes – dijo una voz que hizo sobresaltar al menor, no porque le asustará sino que conocía es voz donde fuera.

\- La razón de que me metiera en problemas, no era porque andaba por las nubes, sino porque "su señor" quería matarme, Profesor – dijo con voz serena, aunque por dentro estaba que se lo comían los nervios

\- Tiene suerte que no estamos en la escuela, señor Potter, porque si no ya le hubiera bajado puntos a su casa y tuviera detención después de sus vacaciones, fregando calderos – dijo con voz entre divertida y seria.

\- Si pero como usted lo ha dicho no estamos en la escuela – dijo con una sonrisa el moreno menor.

Desde que había terminado la guerra su relación se volvió más amena. Uno que otro desacuerdo, para no olvidar los viejos tiempos, pero era menos tensa sin dudar alguna su relación. Algo que le alegraba mucho al director (N/A: no murió la vieja cabra jajá).

\- Que hacías por Hogsmeade, que yo sepa no eres muy amante de salir de tus habitaciones – pregunto el moreno reanudando su marca junto al mayor.

\- No sabía que supieras mi rutina de los fines de semana Harry – afirmó algo curioso. Poniendo algo nervioso al menor, ya que siempre que podía lo espiaba con el mapa del merodeador.

\- En realidad lo digo, pues nunca sales acompañándonos, cuando salimos al pueblo, aunque hacerle compañía aun grupo de estudiantes que lo que más deseas es darle un veneno, si es comprensible que no te haya visto – dijo algo divertido.

\- Si bueno que se le puede hacer, en este fin de semana tuve que salir, porque sí. Dentro de poco es navidad y decidí comprar los regalos que voy a dar en esta fecha, además me quede sin unos ingredientes por culpa de los ineptos que tengo por estudiantes – informo el mayor.

\- Sin duda un crimen lo que hicieron esos estudiantes, deberían ir a Askaban – dijo haciendo que ambos rieran por lo dicho – y más te vale Severus Tobías Snape Prince que hayas comprado un regalo para mí porque si no te cruciare donde no te llega el sol – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de profesor cuando trata de atemorizar a sus estudiantes.

\- Pues fíjate que no. No me digas que me compraste algo – dijo algo divertido al ver la expresión de indignación el menor – jajaja debiste ver tu cara, claro que te compre algo, tonto gryffindor – termino de decir.

\- No es gracioso, creí que no era importante para ti y por eso no me había comprado algo – dijo con voz triste, haciendo detener al mayor, el cual estaba algo mojado por la lluvia. Podía convocar un paraguas, pero prefería sentir la lluvia.

\- Mira Harry, te diré esto solamente una vez, pues no es común que repita las cosas. Por más de 15 años he arriesgado mi vida por la tuya, al principio lo hice por la promesa que le hice a tu madre, pero después fue porque no podía permitir que alguien como tu muriera a manos de un loco psicópata como Voldemort. Al enterarme de como viviste antes de que tu padrino apareciera, me sentí culpable, porque en vez de darte apoyo, lo que hacía era lastimaste y comparándote con tu padre, y eso, es algo que nunca me lograre perdonar, Harry. Cuando termino la guerra me propuse a mí mismo, de enmendar mis errores del pasado contigo. Te conocí y me di cuenta que perdí 6 valiosos años de poder interactuar y convivir con un joven maravilloso. Así que sácate esa idea, de la cabeza, de que no eres importante para mí, porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida Harry y más te vale hacerte la idea de que nunca te desharás de mi – termino de decir, justo en el momento de que una maraña de pelo negro se le lanzaba encima para abrazarle tirando el paraguas en el momento.

Se pasaron unos minutos abrazados, cuando el profesor decidió que era momento de que el menor volvía a cubrirse con el paraguas, pues era muy delicado en cuanto a su salud y seria horrible que acercándose las fiestas cayera enfermo.

Volvieron a reanudar la marcha hacia la escuela. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que SU Severus estaba algo frio por la lluvia, así que trato de cubrirlo con su paraguas. El cual podrían caber 2 personas muy bien. Pero la diferencia de tamaño era mucha ya que él le llegaba un poco más arriba de su pecho y para poder cubrir a ambos debía pararse de puntillas.

El profesor de pociones veía de reojo las acciones del menor, las cuales le parecieron algo graciosas.

\- Señor Potter, que trata de hacer – pregunto el mayor asombrando al menor, pues él creía que el mayor no se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

\- Bueno… yo… - empezó a tartamudear el menor y sonrojarse más que el cabello que su amigo, haciendo que el mayor sonriera ampliamente.

\- Déjeme decirle, Señor Potter, que la mejor manera que dos personas vaya bien debajo de un paraguas, es que le mas grande "en tamaño" lleve el paraguas – dijo con voz ronca tomando el paraguas de las manos del menor.

\- Lo dices para búrlate de mí tamaño – dijo muy sonrojado por como sonó esa voz del profesor. Empezaron de nuevo la marca, pero el menor iba algo más adelantado por lo que el mayor lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

\- Y otra manera de andar es que el menor este acurrucado, por la persona que le ame – dijo mientras de deba un casto beso al mejor., haciendo que este entrara en shock – no sé de qué te sorprendes gatito, ya te lo dije eres la persona más importante de mi vida o es que no entendiste mi declaración de amor – pregunto el profesor aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¡¿DECLARACION?! – pregunto/grito el menor.

\- Porque no me sorprende que los gryffindor no entiendan de sutileza – dijo el mayor ganándose un pequeño golpe en el pecho por parte de su moreno.

Y en ese son y muy abrazado siguieron hiendo hacia la escuela. En el castillo un viejo directo los veía llegar desde su oficina.

\- Vez Fawkes sabía que esos dos estaban destinados y me alegra muchos que puedan estar juntos ellos han sufrido bastante en esta vida, merecen ser felices – dijo el director a su familiar, la cual ululo en acuerdo – aunque me preocupa como reaccionara Sirius, creo que le aconsejare a Severus que hable con Lucius y que Harry hable con Sirius, para cuando se entere no mate a Severus – dijo el profesor, mientras miraba entrar en los terrenos de su escuela a la feliz pareja.


	2. Capitulo Extra

Capitulo extra

Hoy era la víspera de navidad. Había pasado unas semanas desde que Severus y Harry iniciaron una relación, con la bendición del anciano director. Aunque el pobre del moreno mayor tuvo que pasar unos días en cama cuando el padrino de su gatito se enteró de "que estaba corrompiendo a su cachorro", claro que él no se quedó atrás y dejo peor al Black.

Ya habían empezado las vacaciones y había regresado a su casa para arreglarla para su gatito, que vendría a quedarse para las fiestas y el resto de las vacaciones. La estaba decorando e irónicamente los colores de sus casas combinaban de manera perfecta.

Le había pedido a Dobby que hiera una rica cena de navidad. El elfo estuvo muy feliz de hacer una cena de lujo a sus amos. Cuando vio que su casa estaba en perfectas condiciones de recibir a su pequeño, se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha relajante y arreglarse para su cita, porque eso era su primera cita como pareja y lo tenía algo nervioso, nunca había tenido necesidad de eso antes y ahora no quería cometer algún error y que el mismo le hiciera perder a su gryffindor no lo soportaría.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza se apresuró a terminar su baño y alistarse. Según los consejos de su amigo y ahijado decidió por ponerse un pantalón de tela, corte recto en color negro, una camisa en color negro y un suéter de lana en color verde slytherin.

Se calzo con unos zapatos italianos que su amigo le regalo hace algunos años y que nunca encontró la ocasión de usarlos. Para su cabello decidió amarrarlo con una cinta en color verde, dejándolo colgado sobre su hombro derecho. Un poco de colonia y bajo a la sala de estar, para esperar a su importante invitado.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque exactamente a las 7 de la noche, hora que acordaron, su chimenea empezó a vibrar que alguien quería entrar. El dio un movimiento de su mano y al poco rato apareció su moreno que se tambaleo un poco, al parecer no se acostumbraba a este medio de trasporte. Este se estaba limpiando las cenizas provocadas por este medio de trasporte. Al levantar su vista se encontró con el mayor el cual le sonrió y le abrió los brazos. Este no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos y el mayor más gustoso no pudo recibirle.

\- Mas te vale Snape que no hagas nada raro a mi ahijado, porque si lo haces sabrás porque mi familia era una familia oscura – dijo con voz peligrosa el animago.

\- No te preocupes Black, no are nada que él no quiera – dijo haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y el animago gruñera y estaba a punto de convertirse en canuto y morderlo, pero la mano de su pareja le detuvo.

\- Ya basta los 2 es navidad deberían por lo menos comportase de una manera civilizada – dijo con un suspiro el rubio – nos veremos Harry mañana vendremos a almorzar y cuídate y cuídalo – termino de decir señalando al profesor, mientras se llevaba a rastras al animago.

\- Bueno fue mejor de lo que esperaba – comentó el mayor – Dobby, lleva las maletas de Harry a la habitación principal – ordeno/pidió el mayor. Aunque no hicieran nada quería amanecer abrazando a su león – que dices si te instalas, debo ver algo en mi estudio antes de iniciar nuestra cita – dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios.

Comieron la sabrosa comida que hizo Dobby, sin duda el elfo se esforzó. Al terminar la cena, se dirigieron a la sala la cual tenía un gran pino adornado con los colores de sus casas. En el suelo había almohadones y en el sofá había una gran manta. Dobby volvió a aparecer con una bandeja la cual tenía una copa de Whisky de fuego, para el mayor, y una taza de chocolate caliente para el menor. Para acompañar las bebidas había galletas de jengibre y galletas de chispa de chocolate. Los magos se dirigieron al árbol y le entregaron cada uno un presente al elfo, el cual dejo escapar una lagrimas agradecido por sus amos. Le desearon feliz navidad y desapareció.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea el cual estaba ardiendo un fuego cálido, que anterior mente el elfo había creado. Severus se sentó sobre la alfombra, recostándose a unos almohadones. Mientras que Harry se sentó entre sus piernas, mirando hacia el frente y recostándose en el fuerte pecho del mayor.

Y así se quedaron un tiempo hasta que el profesor rompió el silencio.

\- Te gusto nuestra primera cita – pregunto algo nervioso.

\- Claro que sí, no me he sentido tan bien – dijo el menor, haciendo que el mayor liberara el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

\- Me alegra que te agradara. En realidad estaba algo preocupado de que no te gustara, ya que sería la primera vez que hiciera algo como esto, pero al parecer todo salió – confeso el mayor.

\- A veces me sorprende que tú seas el mayor – dijo algo divertido el menor haciendo que el ceño del mayor se frunciera – veras con algo pequeño, pero significativo podrás complacerme amor – dijo besándole la barbilla.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato, cuando el menor se levantó del cómodo lugar y fue hacia el árbol, busco una caja envuelta en color verde con una cinta en negro. Al ver esta combinación de colores, el profesor alzo una ceja.

Tomo el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado, pues era el primer regalo que recibiría de Harry en navidad y esperaba que no fuera el ultimo, y eso se cumpliría con el regalo que le iba a entregar. Al abrir el regalo se mostró una caja de terciopelo en color negro. Abrió la caja y al ver lo que estaba dentro por poco se le cae la caja era un collar, de oro blanco con dos ciervos, un macho y una hembra, besándose. Pero que más impresiono al maestro era las joyas que tenían ambas criaturas la cierva tenía 2 ónix, mientras que el ciervo 2 esmeraldas. Sin duda era una representación de sus patronus y de ellos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor y le dijo al menor…

\- Me la pones pequeño – dijo mientras le daba la espalda. El menor lo hizo muy gustoso – ahora quiero que tu abras mi regalo – le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa. Al abrirla vio una hermosa rosa roja con rayas blancas sin duda era perfecta – y dime te gusto – pregunto el mayor, pues sabía que el menor no había visto todavía el verdadero regalo.

\- Si es hermosa Sev – dijo encantado.

\- La rosa tiene un encantamiento que dudara para siempre, bueno o hasta que termine nuestro días – dijo mientras que le abrazaba – pero creo que no has visto el verdadero regalo – dijo viendo como el menor le veía confuso – la rosa no es mi verdadero presente, gatito – termino de decirle al oído.

El menor al escuchar lo dicho por el mayor, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la rosa y vio que algo sobresalía del tallo. Toco lo que sobresalía y vio que pudo deslizarlo. Al estar fuera del tallo se dio cuenta de que era un anillo de banda de oro blanco el cual tenía forma de un león, el cual estaba rodeado de una serpiente. Ambos tenían pequeñas piedras preciosas rodeando sus cuerpos. El león tenía rubíes, mientras que la serpiente tenía esmeraldas.

\- Sé que todavía falta mucho para conocernos, pero me harías el honor de ser mi compañero para toda la vida, Harry – pregunto arrodillado frente al menor el cual estaba más que emocionado ya que de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de su amor.

\- Claro que si Severus, eres la persona que más amo, y estoy seguro que nunca encontrare a nadie como tú. Aunque tenga que hacerme la idea que nunca podre tener hijos – dijo algo triste.

\- Y quien te dijo que no, que no haya tenido hijos no es por ser estéril, sino porque no quería – dijo asombrando y confundiendo al menor. Al ver el rosto del menor, suspiro, pues se acordó que el menor había vivido entre muggles – Harry lo magos pueden tener hijo o gestar, claro que es un poco más complicado que los embarazos femeninos, pero pueden – le informo al menor.

\- Entonces podremos tener hijos – pregunto muy ilusionado.

\- Si con tus bellos ojos, mi amor – dijo besándole. Se separaron cuando el aliento le falto – que te parece si empezamos a tratar de concebirlos – le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna, haciendo sonrojar al menor. Se levantó y tomo en brazos al menor y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal.

En otro lugar, un moreno le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, advirtiendo al rubio junto a él.

\- Que te pasa amor, tienes frio – pregunto, mientras le abrazaba para que no tuviera frio.

\- No es eso, creo que me volveré abuelo dentro de poco – dijo abatido, haciendo reír al rubio al catar el mensaje por lo dicho por su león


End file.
